Glory, Honor, Death
by Mon Devou
Summary: Ursula Lépou was raised in district two, and she was brought up in a family that has always had victors. Nine of her family members have gone into that wretched arena and all nine have come out. The question is, can she survive the fourth quarter quell?
1. Chapter 1

President Vivian Snow had always enjoyed the games, her grandfather would often watch them with her. In recent years President Cornelius Snow had died, and the legacy of brutality was left to Vivian.

Vivian stood among a crowd of capitol citizens who were eager to here what brutality this year's tributes would face. A young girl no older than eight walked up to the president and presented a solid oak box that was full of possible quell ideas. The president opened it and a grin split across her face as she read the card. "To prove that even the old and frail can't escape the wrath of the capitol we are extending the tribute ages to 12-80." The audience busted out into laughter and applause.

All throughout the districts people were sobbing over the fact that their grandparents would possibly be subjected to the games that they already survived through during their younger years, but this was quite different for the Lèpou family. They were all together in the matriarch of their family's house, and many of the twenty and thirty year old cousins of Ursula rejoiced and were ecstatic that they could get a chance to participate in the games. Most of them were screwed over by people who simply were able to volunteer faster than them.

Ursula immediately had a grin on her face, all the victors that had ever come from the Lépou family like her dad, grandfather, grandmother, and older sister. None of them had ever won a quarter quell. That would make her different and unique from the average victor who happened to come from her family, she immediately stepped up her training regimen and pushed her body to limits that she'd never thought possible. She knew that she'd have to step it up if she was to volunteer in less than a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later..**

Ursula stood in her massive bedroom and she admired herself in the mirror, the dress that she decided to wear to the reaping was simple yet elegant. The tight golden dress matched perfectly with her golden blonde hair and her light brown eyes. She ran her hands through her curly blonde hair once more for good measure, but mid stroke the door opened and there stood her younger sister, Jezebel. She had always loved her younger sister, but she was kinda a snob. Ursula quickly whipped around and sized up her sister for a few good seconds before laughing and saying, "you clean up nicer than I expected, Jez." Her sister gave her a disapproving look, but any further conversation was shut down immediately whenever their mother yelled from downstairs. "Don't be disrespectful. That would be something I'd expect of a lesser family, not a Lépou. Now let's get going, don't wanna be late."

The girls both walked down stairs and their mother stood in perfect posture next to their dad, Augustus Lépou. He was very quiet since he suffered trauma from his time in the arena, but he was still a very caring father. Their mother walked over to Ursula and immediately began looking her over for any sign of a wardrobe malfunction. She almost got away without one of her mother's speeches about fashion, but as expected her mother found something wrong with the outfit. Her mother simply took of the scarf that Ursula was wearing and she threw it on the couch. Her mother then said, "that scarf made the whole outfit look tacky." Her father quickly interrupted. "Can we please just go?" Her mother nodded and they began walking towards the town center from their home in victor's village.

They reached the town square and they split up soon to get their blood taken, Jezebel and Ursula went to the youth line and their parents went to the adult line. Ursula looked at the needle and didn't even flinch as it stuck into her arm. She soon moved over to the eighteen year old section and awaited all of the mandatory videos and speeches, all the while her mind was racing. She knew that she could go into the arena and try to bring honor to her family, or she could wind up being a prissy socialite like her mother. She had been training since the age of seven and she was sure that her skills with throwing knives would come into handy, but the thought of killing elderly people repulsed her. A grin spread across her face as she realized that an old person couldn't possibly put up much of a fight against someone trained and younger than them.

By the time that the speeches and the video were over nearly everyone would just rather go home and take a nap from the massive headache that they give. The escort, Xavier King walked over to the stage and looked at the bowls. "Time for the lucky lady to be reaped for district two." He put his hand in the bowl and he did some dramatic hand stirring before taking out a slip of paper and reading it. "Lolita Maxim!" A stunned girl stood in the middle of the fourteen year old group, but she began slowly walking towards the stage. Before the girl could take three steps Ursula said humorously. "You must've scared the poor girl Xavier! I volunteer as tribute." Ursula walked to the stage with little emotion and the girl immediately thanked her as she walked by, Ursula just grinned and jogged up the stairs and taking a stationary position by Xavier.

Xavier looked at her and smiled, "you look fabulous, and who might you be?" She quickly said back to him with a bit of humor in her tone. "Ursula Lépou." He looked at her in semi disbelief before quickly laughing. "I can tell who our next victor may be." He heartily patted her back before turning his attention to the male bowl. He slipped his hand in and did the same stirring motion before pulling out a slip of paper. He quickly read it, "Give it up for Gavin Demoy!" Her heart immediately dropped as she heard his name. She wanted to hide as the massive 6'9" eighteen year old walked to the stage. He was an absolute monster, she had seen him during training and he'd ripped of a dummy's head with his bare hands. He looked down at her and placed his hand out for her to shake and she reluctantly took it. He whispered to her, "Don't get in my way and I won't kill you." She immediately nodded and Xavier looked at the two and said loudly. "Cut it out you two love birds..!" He laughed and seemed to be the only one doing so. He quickly lead the two to the city hall so they could depart for the capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A ****few**** minutes later...**

Ursula sat in the tiny room that was nestled in the justice building. Many things raced through her mind like, would she live? Would she kill? Her frantic thinking was ended whenever the door cracked open and her mother, father, sister, and great grandmother appeared along with two peacekeepers. The keepers looked at their watches and nodded to the family, "three minutes then she'll be put into the custody of her mentor." The keepers left the room, and she looked up from the bench at her mother and father who were very nervous about their daughter's well being. Her mother quickly said, "You can win this. I hope that you just fight to your full potential and don't stop until the dirt hits the coffin." She immediately nodded to her mother and walked over and hugged her. Her mother slipped a tiny rock into her daughter's hands and whispered to her. "This will bring you luck. Your great great grandfather took this as a token since his family was too poor to afford a proper token." She looked at her mother and tried to stay strong, then she turned her attention to the clock. "1 minute left." She quickly disengaged from her mother and turned towards her father and hugged him. "I love you, dad." He nodded and she turned her attention to Jezebel and she said quietly in a tone that was meant not to alert her parents, "Stay strong and remember to train while I'm gone. I'll see you soon if I play my cards right." The keepers came in and escorted the family out, and in less than a few minutes a tall man with a faux hawk came in and he grinned wickedly at her.

The man who she immediately knew was Corick Alabaster, he won the ninety second game and he was quite impressive since he killed seven tributes individually. Corick looked at her and started waving his hands sarcastically. "Hi I'm Corick, and I will be your mentor. We'll get along as long as you don't come behind me, because I am liable to have a flashback and attempt to kill you. She immediately gulped and looked at him, "Uh.. okay." A grin appeared slowly across his lips before he laughed heartily and said loudly, "C'mon lighten up kid, I'll at least try to make sure that you make it out of that arena without being in a body bag." She reluctantly laughed along with him. "I'm just kinda nervous about the guy from our district. He seems like he already wants to kill me and I've barely shaken his hand." Corick nodded. "Yep, I advise keeping your distance from that fella," at that moment Corick looked at his watch. "Damnit, I think that the train arrived." She looked at him questionably. "Don't you have to meet Gavin?" He quickly shook his head. "The guy didn't have any visitors, so I just went ahead and visited him. Now let's get going."

They met up with Gavin a few moments later and Corick looked at them both, "Both of you look decently strong. You two will more than likely be members of the career pack." They talked more about the subject as they boarded the train, and began their ride to the capitol. Ursula sat looking out of the windows as they passed through district three, five, and one before finally reaching the capitol. (I didn't want to bore you all to death with the train scene.) She saw as people in crazy colored wigs and strange make-up all looked at their train and waved at them, she had never been given this much attention so she quickly waved to the crowd and blew kisses at them as they passed by towards the end of their stop in terminal two. Corick looked at both tributes before he let them walk out onto the terminal, "play nice and act impressed. It'll get you sponsors."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Follow and review my story so I can know what your opinions on it are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A minute later**

She walked out of the train, and she was immediately engaged by many capitol citizens and she just smiled and grinned, feeling uncomfortable by their sense of closeness and lack of giving space to people. Corick walked in front of them and shoo'd a few wild capitol citizens away from him. After the short walk they reached the twelve story tower that they'd be spending the next few days in, They stepped into the elevator and Corick pressed the button and looked at the two tributes, "The parade is tonight. Just keep calm and try not to get too stressed about attaining sponsors." Gavin shrugged indiferently since anyone in their right mind would probably sponsor him, but Ursula took his words to heart. They soon reached the door to their quarters and Corick opened the door, the inside was amazing the table was adorned with fruit and a prepared meal. Ursula Immediately walked to the table and grabbed an apple and began chewing on it. They spent the next few hours getting acquainted with their room before the stylists came and picked up both tributes.

She walked with the stylists whose name was Deona. She led Ursula to a room full of makeup and a few assistants, she sat her down in a chair and began to wash her hair and slather it in a very strange scented shampoo that will increase the shine of your hair. After the hair ordeal she moved onto something Ursula was way more fond of, makeup. Her mother was a wealthy socialite whose corset was way too tight, so of course she'd been dressed up and flaunted around before. After a few minutes of makeup, she moved on to deciding an outfit for her. She decided on a very revealing femme fatale version of a peacekeeper outfit and Gavin was wearing the male version. She didn't want the angle of the beautiful dumb blonde but at the rate that the stylist was going that'd soon be her fate. Deona looked at her one last time and showed her the mirror. "You look fabulous, you are sure to leave an image in the president's mind, and most of all any sponsors." Ursula blushed slightly, "you are way too nice, Deona." Deona grinned and flipped on the television in the room, and it showed recaps of all the reapings.

**Reapings:**

District one:

Alexander Montgomery, 23, Volunteer

Angelique Maxim, 16, Reaped

District two:

Ursula Lépou, 18, Volunteer

Gavin Demoy, 18, Reaped

District three:

Edgar Watt, 37, Reaped

Sabrina Carson, 59, Reaped

District four:

Dante Aberdeen, 74, Volunteer

Pamela Smith, 26, Reaped

District five:

Benjamin Ashford, 45, Reaped

Caroline Jackson, 12, Reaped

District six:

Caleb McMahon, 19, volunteer

Marilyn Telano, 63, Reaped

District seven:

Damon Wiltshire, 26, Reaped

Willow Crain, 17, Reaped

District eight:

Franklin Button, 78, Reaped

Lacey Boyte, 30, Reaped

District nine:

Maize Noth, 18, Volunteer

Chloe Noth, 80, Reaped

District ten:

Max West, 17, Reaped

Ashleigh Henderson, 27, Reaped

District eleven:

Louis Engels, 60, Reaped

Barlow Norton, 13, Reaped

District twelve:

Mason Steel, 42, Reaped

Cassidy Kingston, 15, Reaped

* * *

Many of these tributes intrigued Ursula, but she knew that the older tributes were going to be the easiest targets for her. She grinned and looked at Deona, "I think that I have as good of a shot as anyone." She nodded back, "you'll do well, dear. Now the parade is starting in less than twenty minutes. Let's go get you and your partner saddled.

After a few minutes of navigating corridors they finally reached the tunnel where their chariot was. She saw the tributes from district one wearing some kind of very expensive looking furs. She stared for a few more seconds than appropriate and the male from one immediately looked at her and gave her a slight wink, she quickly looked away towards Gavin who was busy sizing up the fellow competitors. Finally a voice came on over the intercom, "every tribute report to your chariot." Ursula and Gavin climbed into the chariot and stood silently as their chariot slowly reached the edge of the tunnel then it emerged from the tunnel, and the crowd busted out in a mixture of applause and perverted whistling. Ursula just smiled as genuinely as possible and waved to the crowd and blew kisses to them. Gavin looked at the crowd and began laughing loudly and he pointed towards the losers from district three, who were dressed up in a rust colored outfit with gears on it. Ursula kept her eyes on the crowd, but she slammed her elbow into his ribs and whispered. "Don't make enemies this early on. I care about you." Their ride felt slower than it really was, soon they reached the tunnel and they dismounted the chariot.

They were immediately led back to their room and they slept... ready for their first training day tomorrow.


End file.
